


Pinch Me, I Think I Might Be Dreaming

by milkovichmouse



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, alternative universe, but its pynch, doesnt seem like pynch, might change the title, noah might be in later, theres like no canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkovichmouse/pseuds/milkovichmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl goes missing and they should probably let the police do their job but Blue is too curious, Gansey craves adventure, Ronan craves closure and Adam's just along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy this is my first fic in this fandom though i did write Ronan into a Gallavich fic. 
> 
> Alright so in this fic no ones really friends except Gansey and Adam and also Aglionby accepts girls now bc i said so.

Opening her eyes she feels like she’d been asleep for years. There’s an ache behind her eyeballs and her eyelids are weighed by bricks. That’s the first thing she notices, the second is the ground she’s laying on, she watches a caterpillar crawl towards a leaf two inches from her nose and she has the urge to reach out and let it crawl onto her hand. Then she looks at the soil the insects crawling on and that she’s always sprawled out on, it’s damp and uncomfortable, the rain from the night before soaked through her clothes and touched her flesh, she’s no doubt covered in mud.

She lifts her arms up first awkwardly positioned as if about to do a pushup, it doesn’t take long after lifting herself to realize it hurts worse than her tired eyes. She cries in pain continues to lift herself until sitting with her legs straight out in front of her.

Her entire body is covered in damp dirt and leaves. Her eyes find the caterpillar again and this time she does put her hand out until it crawls onto her. She lifts it to her face to examine it closely and smiles.

She was an only child which meant growing up was lonely, forced to play outside by her parents she made friends with nature, she sang to the trees and made homes for insects by building shelters from sticks and leaves. Her mother used to tell her she was some kind of Disney princess because of her connection to the wildlife but she remembered thinking a princesses don’t get dirty and she likes the way the mud feels between her toes.

Wiggling her toes she realizes she’s not wearing shoes.

And then looking up at the large trees and branches overhead, so large they cover the sun she realizes she has no idea where she is or how she got there.

“Where the hell am i?” she asks the insect in her hand. It doesn’t reply.

She looks down at her clothes, just a white tank top and jean shorts, they’re covered in mud like the rest of her and then she looks toward the ground where she’d just woken up from, there’s a difference in coloration where her head was just at, it’s not a deep brown like the dirty ground or a muted greenish yellow like the leaves, it’s red. A disgusting reddish brown liquid seeping into the already wet dirt.

It’s blood, she knows it’s blood so she reaches her hand to her head, her finger finding their way through dirty blonde hair until she feels a warm spot where the blood had come from.

She looks at her hand covered in ruby red and tries not to cry, her lungs tighten and she feels a chill go through her even though it’s the middle of summer.

“What happened to me?”

A wolf howls somewhere in the distance and looks sharply towards the way it came from.

Then, without another second of thought she stands on her bare and abused feet  and starts to run in the opposite direction.


	2. Getting To Know You, Getting To Know All About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a dip into each characters life and also how they know this missing girl, Julia Ackermann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is weird bc it will say the characters name right before it's their POV, i don't actually know if that's how the rest of this story will go bc i don't know how often i'll be switching the POV's. we shall see.

**BLUE**

“Hundreds of years ago women were shunned if not married and pregnant by the age of eighteen, they were looked at as property not as human beings-“

“Blue!”

“-I believe that this way of thinking is still present in the minds of men today for many reasons-“

“Blue!”

“First, though married is not a requirement by age eighteen it’s still frowned upon if not engaged by at least middle 30’s. Women are told at some point our bodies are disgusting an unwanted so we need to get hitched by then-“

“BLUE!”

“-and I mean, what kind of thinking is that? Why do our bodies have to be perfect to be courted when men just sit around with beer bellies and hair armpits and are never told they’ll never find love because of it? Face it, we lived in a sexist society run by misogynistic, ugly white men then, and we still do now, that’s why I believe we should just ban white men altogether-“

“BLUE! Why aren’t you answering me?” Maura asks once she’s climbed the stairs and opened the door to Blue’s room.

“I’m writing an essay for History,” Blue replies from the spot on her bed bowed over her laptop, “It’s about the still prominent existence of sexism today and the need to erase all evil white men from the world.”

“All? Isn’t that a bit ambitious?”

“I have big dreams,” she shrugs and then pauses before relenting, “this is merely a rough draft.”

“Right, my radical feminist, time for breakfast, you have school in an hour,” Maura says before turning and heading back down the stairs.

She leaves the door ajar and Blue yells back at her, “Right! My powerful mother who’s been intimidated by the patriarchy, don’t let them silence you!”

 

Two minutes later Blue is downstairs dressed in her Aglionby uniform consisted of a burgundy sweater and dress pants because she refuses to wear a skirt that is both uncomfortable and hideous. She’s sat the counter spooning cereal into her mouth and watching her mother sit across from her reading the newspaper.

There aren’t many things Blue can say she’d die for, but Maura is definitely one of those things. Her mother is smart, powerful and loving, she’s the greatest person Blue has ever met. She’s never met her father though her mom has talked about him a few times, only to say things like “you’re exactly like your father” or “you father loved that song” she doesn’t even have a name to call this man who’s half responsible for her contraception.

It’s been her, her mother and her mother’s two best friends Calla and Persephone since she can remember and even though Calla has some anger issues and Persephone is a secretive rat, she’s happy they’re here with her.

“Blue.”

“Yes, mother?” she asks looking her matching dark eyes over the top of the paper.

“Do you know a Julia Ackermann?”

“Yes…,” Blue answers suspiciously, of course she knows Julia, captain of the soccer team, present in every school play, has the singing voice of an angel and sits in the desk front of Blue in their AP English class.

“She’s missing.” Her mother tells her.

“What? Give me that!” Blue snatches the paper from her hands to see herself, in the black print there’s a picture of a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes and a smile that could blind. Next to it is a long paragraph:

_Julia Ackermann, age 17 reported missing by her parents Anna Ackermann and Jonathan Ackermann late Saturday night. “She went out Friday afternoon with some friends, her curfew is eleven so when she hadn’t come home that night we figured maybe she stayed over her friend Ansley’s house. We tried calling her but there was no answer but we didn’t think much until the morning after when she still hadn’t come home. We waited until that night to call the police, just to make sure it wasn’t just teens being teens but after calling her all day and still not hearing back we had to do something,” Mrs. Ackermann said._

_Julia was last seen Friday when she left the house to meet some friends. When questioned, Julia’s mentioned friend Ansley Warren denied ever having made plans with Julia and says she was actually working that day so it was impossible to have met up with Julia._

_Julia was a junior at Aglionby Boarding School in Henrietta, VA. She was active in both sports and clubs and well-loved by her fellow peers._

_Police are now looking for any evidence regarding where Julia might have gone that night. If you have any information regarding her whereabouts, contact the police immediately._

 

“I can’t believe it.” Blue says stunned.

“Was she a friend of yours?” Maura asks her.

“No-Well, yeah, I guess. Julia was everybody’s friend. She was the girl next door with a heart of gold.”

And now she’s missing. Blue can’t believe it. They used to share notes all the time in class when Mr. Addams wasn’t looking, nothing too personal, more like answers to the homework and innocent jokes, always innocent, Julia wouldn’t hurt a fly.

She remembers the day she met Julia, the first day of school sophomore year. Julia was new to Henrietta, Blue could tell because spoke like she belonged to the city and dressed like she belonged on TV. The most shocking thing about her was how kind she was, they had P.E together, or as Blue liked to call it her own personal hell, of course Julia loved physical activity, always running after the ball whereas Blue was running away. Blue didn’t realize until halfway through the semester that Julia had been saving her ass all semester long. She doesn’t know how she hadn’t noticed the way anytime a ball had come at her Julia was there to kick or headbutt it away. For a while after her realization Blue thought maybe the girl had a crush on her which hey, don’t get Blue wrong, she’s a pretty girl and girl on girl action can be hot but her hearts not in it. That is until Julia came up to her one day in the locker room, took Blue by the wrist and dragged her into the bathroom.

“You should know I don’t swing that way,” Blue said urgently as they came to a stop by the sinks.

“What? What are you talking about?” Julia asked her confused.

Blue, suddenly realizing this wasn’t about jumping her bones, embarrassed says, “uh, nothing. What’s up?”

Momentarily perplexed Julia finally comes to and says, “I was just going to tell you that you’re leaking.”

Now it was Blue’s turn to be confused, “What?”

“Aunt Flo has come a-knocking? The parting of the red sea? Carrie at the prom?”

Blue just looked at her.

“You vagina is bleeding, dude.”

“Oh!” Blue shouts and then tries to twist her body like she could actually see the blood on her ass from there.

“Don’t worry, I got you covered,” Julia says and pulls out a pad and an extra pair of shorts, “sorry if you prefer tampons, I’m a pad gal myself.”

Despite the blood flow happening in her pants right now, Blue can’t help but to smile, “Thanks, I just so happened to be a pad gal as well so I guess we were destined for each other.”

Julia laughs and tells her to have a good weekend filled with chocolate and pain relievers before leaving the bathroom and Blue is left astonished, grateful and quite bloody.

So though Blue exactly call them best friends, they were friends to a certain point. They never hung out after school hours and never talked on the phone but they were friendly and Julia was a good person so that’s all that matter when taking in account that this poor girl is probably in danger.

**

**RONAN**

The cops have been there for the past 48 hours and their car lights haven’t stopped blinking red and blue into Ronan’s bedroom window. He couldn’t sleep again and it wasn’t just the lights keeping him up.

He walks out of the front door ready to get in his BMW and head to school, he can’t help that his eyes find the neighboring house where the police are parked outside.

She’s been missing for four days.

The cops came around his house asking questions like “Did you see her leave that day?”

“No.”

“Were you and Julia close?”

“No.”

“Have you ever had romantic relations with Ms. Ackermann?”

“Get the fuck out of my house.”

Ronan’s father had to apologize and offer that the officers stay for dinner for them not to bring Ronan to the station for questioning. Of course if Ronan were an actual liable subject they would have done it anyway.

He gets in his car and starts to the school.

Aglionby Boarding school. It used to be an All Boys school when Ronan first started there as a freshman, they didn’t allow girls until he was a sophomore and honestly, he couldn’t care less.

Aglionby was a prison to Ronan, he thought the classes were useless and not to mention so were his grades. He manages to not get expelled because other than failing half his classes he doesn’t really start any trouble, in the school that is. Although he does get a decent mark in Latin.

Outside of school the world is Ronan’s oyster. About a year ago he met a boy named Joseph Kavinsky who taught him how and where to street race, he doesn’t like the guy but he drives a mean Mitsubishi and races like death is a symptom. He’s the only one who can beat Ronan but Ronan’s the only one who can beat him.

He spends weekends in bedroom listening the electronica until the very early mornings before the sun comes out and there’s no one on the streets except him, the people he’s racing and the sounds of every muffler like a song, I really shitty song that gets Ronan’s heart racing like a drug.

He doesn’t sleep. At least not that much anymore, because when he sleeps he dreams and his dreams are ugly.

Pulling into the Aglionby parking lot he considers skipping first period to smoke a cigarette by the soccer field.

First period is English, and though it’s not a total bore to read Yeats poems he can’t stand the way Mrs. Edgar stares at him, like he’s the steak and she’s the dog. Mrs. Edgar is about 60 years old but Ronan doesn’t doubt she couldn’t pounce on him like she’s got the strength and stamina of a high school whore.

He thinks of Julia Ackermann, and then wants to punch his brain for practically insinuating that Julia was a whore.

Julia and the rest of the Ackermann’s moved in last year, when Ronan was a junior. They never really talked at first but Ronan always assumed it must be rough being the only girl with so many brothers, then he realized the boys always coming over Julia’s house were not her brothers, they were just boys.

Explains why they never looked alike.

It didn’t start that long after they moved in, a different boy almost every night, sometimes the same boy on the same night every week. Like clockwork.

Honestly, he didn’t know how she did it, how she wasn’t just a useless lump of jizz on her bedsheets. Though when he thought about it, it’s not women who need at least 20 minutes to reboot after a humping sesh, and then he thought about it some more and came to the conclusion that Julia’s vagina must be magic.

Ronan believes in magic. Not witches or warlocks, more like a higher power. For everything that Ronan is, religious is not something people would. And Ronan likes that because he likes being unknowable.

Julia was not unknowable. She was outgoing, friendly and beautiful, everything that Ronan told himself he was not.

The day he met Julia in person and not just a blurry image from Ronan’s bedroom window seeing which lucky guy it was that night, he’d just gotten home from a race, getting out of the BMW quietly even while his pulse still beat rapidly in his ears.

“Hey!” called a voice somewhere to his left. It was unnecessarily loud considering everyone who was sane was in bed at this hour and he silently hissed at them.

Finally his eyes landed on Julia, her long blonde hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head, she had on a large t-shirt and maybe some shorts though it was hard to tell and she was leaning on the fence, her arms crossed on top of it staring at Ronan with a small smile on her lips.

“Yeah?” he asked mildly annoyed.

“Where have you been?” she asks playfully.

“None of your business Legally Blonde.”

“Oh, I love that film!”

Ronan rolls his eyes, he kind of can’t believe his life right now.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” he asks her like she’s insane.

“Why aren’t you?”

“Because I’m an insomniac.”

“So am I,” she says and Ronan can’t actually tell if she’s lying or not so he doesn’t answer that and instead he asks, “Where’s your boyfriends?” emphasis on the plural of boyfriends.

It doesn’t faze her, like riding a different dick each night is not a thing of shame. Ronan is impressed.

“He left about two hours ago, around the same time that you snuck out.” She smirks.

“You’re not gonna snitch on me are you?” he retorts sarcastically.

“I might” she teased.

He thinks maybe he should feel uncomfortable that she’s possibly flirting with him right now but somehow he doesn’t have it in him.

“I know about you, Ronan Lynch.”

“What? What does that mean?” he asks confused.

Julia doesn’t answer, instead she smiles widely at him, a smile meant for the big screen and she turns and heads to the porch of her house. Ronan can see the lace of her underwear and she bounces up the stairs. No shorts.

“What does that mean!” he yells again after her.

She closes the front door behind her.

 

**

**GANSEY**

He’s only looking for an adventure, and yeah, now that he thinks about it that’s kind of really messed up, looking for a missing girl just to fuel his own hunger for some kind of thrill?

The truth is Gansey did not know Julia that well which is weird, because everyone knew Julia and Gansey knows everyone.

The problem is that Gansey knows people who have lived Henrietta since he has, which is since birth. Henrietta isn’t that big so it’s not that hard to know your peers. Julia moved in two years ago and she made an impact. Straight-A student, homecoming queen, and a shoe in for prom queen you know, if she ever comes home. She practically the female version of Gansey himself.

It makes him realize how bad his social skills have become considering his only friends are ones he’s known since they were in diapers together, and there’s no sense in getting to know someone you’ve already watched grow up.

Gansey and Julia have never actually met. They know of each other, at least Gansey would hope so, but they’ve never actually shook hands or shared words.

It might be because Gansey would rather spend his time reading or discussing ancient history rather than partying with the majority of the rest of Aglionby.

When has he become such a bore?

The answer is never.

Never because Gansey’s dreams are bigger than getting drunk, high or an orgasm. Gansey dreams of kings.

Though Henrietta is his home, he’s been all over the world. Gansey’s family is filthy rich, not to brag, never to brag, money is not that important to Gansey, maybe because he’s never _not_ had it but he’d like to think it’s possible he could live without it. A lot of his family’s money goes to trips to other countries where he studies the history of them while actually seeing it in person.

Richard Gansey III is an explorer, not prom king.

However hearing about Julia Ackermann’s disappearance sparked something inside him, right now the investigation is a complete mystery, one that Gansey would love a peak of solving.

 

**

**ADAM**

Adam always thought that Gansey biggest problem was that he cared too much about other people’s business. Adam’ biggest problem was that he was almost always also dragged into that person business by Gansey.

One time the old lady down the street from Adam had put up signs about her missing cat, Gansey got a glimpse and decided that was their new weekend project. They spent an entire day searching for this woman’s goddamn cat and finally found it underneath the same old woman’s house, it gave birth to 6 other kittens.

Gansey was proud of himself though he hadn’t even done much but listen to the muted sounds of numerous cat cries.

It held him off though for a while until another adventure made itself present.

Last period in Latin class Gansey had come up to him and asked if he wanted to find a dead girl.

Adam said “Who?”

“Julia Ackermann.”

“ _Gansey_! She’s not _dead_.”

He never meant to offend but he almost always did.

Gansey had asked if he wanted to but it wasn’t really a question because Adam would ended up going along anyway.

He has to admit though that he’s at least a little curious of Julia’s disappearance.

Adam, unlike Gansey, has met Julia a couple of times actually.

The first was in their last year Chemistry class, they were partners for an experiment. Nothing exciting happened besides the little bit of smoke that came from their beaker when they mixed a certain two chemicals together.

The second time they met was because Adam was doing his homework on the bleachers next to the soccer field and Julia accidentally kicked the ball too hard during practice and it launched right into the side of Adams face. She apologized and he told her it didn’t hurt that bad.

It hurt _really_ badly. 

Finally, the third time was quite eventful if not absolutely confusing. Adam was in the library, not a rarity for the boy only attending this school because he happened to get a scholarship. No one ever bothered coming up to Adam just to chit chat, Adam was not Gansey. But for some reason Julia occupied the chair directly next to him, a little too close if Adam had to say.

“Hey cutie,” she says and Adam can’t help the blush is brought out of him.

“h-hey,” he croaks, she doesn’t mention it.

“What are you doing?”

“Studying.” He says.

She rolls her eyes, “No, I mean what are you _doing_?”

“W-what? I don’t understand.” He says looking at her perplexed, eyebrows scrunched together and mouth in a frown.

She only laughs and Adam kind of thinks she’s insane.

Then she says, “You’re special Adam Parrish, you’re a rare breed.”

“I don’t know what that means.” He tells her.

And then she winks, because people apparently do that in real life, she gets up from the seat next to him and prances away confidently.

He doesn’t stress about what she said, more like he stresses on how a girl who talks like she’s goddamn Yoda has so many friends and Adam, rather sane and perfectly capable of normal conversation without the words “rare breed” does not.


End file.
